


Coming Out

by MattieKai



Series: Growing Up The Strider Way [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieKai/pseuds/MattieKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is fourteen years old when he (kind of) comes out. How he came out, well that's a funny story-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for crappy writing and possible spelling errors!!!

It is night time, the room dark, the only light being from the moon. Pants and the sound of slapping skin could be heard in the room.

A fourteen year old boy by the name of Dave Strider lays on his bed, his right hand clenching the pillow his head is on, the left rubbing his lower parts. His mind visualizes a boy his age that he's only seen from a single photograph. His black, unruly hair, sky blue eyes covered by square glasses. 

Dave's eyes are clenched shut, his face showing his pleasure and he bites his lip closed. He moves his hand up and down, his hips in tune with the hand gestures. 

He feels himself close and right when he releases, and moans out the name John.

His body slumps and he just breathes deeply, living the after glow.

Dave grabs some tissues and cleans himself off after a few minutes pass by. He throws them away and then covers himself in his blankets and drift off into a satisfying sleep.

The next morning, Dave wakes up and puts on boxers and pajama pants. He stretches his lean body and, after putting on his shades, he goes out to go to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

He passes his brother that is on the couch, sipping coffee from a Worlds Best Mom mug. He almost walks by when his bro opens his mouth.

"So, John, huh?" He says, a mocking tone in his voice. Dave instantly feels his cheeks warm up and he rushes to the kitchen.  


For the remainder of the day, Dave avoids his bro.


End file.
